In Her Dreams
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Chapter 1 "Liv! Liv! Oh God someone call a bus!" Cragen rushed over to Olivia. Amaro and Rollins stood there in complete shock. Olivia laid there breathing heavily. It was hard to breathe. Everything was so blurry. She heard Cragen and Fin's voices. "Come on Olivia stay with me don't leave sweetheart" Olivia's eyes drifted shut "Man I can't find a pulse!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Liv! Liv! Oh God someone call a bus!" Cragen rushed over to Olivia. Amaro and Rollins stood there in complete shock. Olivia laid there breathing heavily. It was hard to breathe. Everything was so blurry. She heard Cragen and Fin's voices. "Come on Olivia stay with me don't leave sweetheart" Olivia was like a daughter to Cragen. When the EMS team arrived Munch talked to them and told them what had happened. "A gunman came in and demanded for Olivia then shot her. She has held on for the most part she needs help now!" The EMS team nodded. "I'll ride with her! Someone call Elliot!" Cragen said without thinking. Nothing in the 1-6 precinct would ever be the same._

Everyone sat in the waiting room they worried about if Olivia would make it. "Do you think she'll make it?" Nick asked Munch who sat beside Casey holding her. "Olivia is a strong woman. I know she'll pull through." Casey sobbed. "Where the hell is Elliot?" she said sniffling. Fin shrugged. "I called him earlier he never answered. But he better get his ass down here before something bad happens." Casey sat up and wiped her tear streaked face. "Let me call him. I'll make him get his ass down here." Casey pulled her phone out and walked out of the room.

Elliot was sitting in his apartment. It'd been a year and 6 months since he shot Jenna and Kathy divorced him. He sat there in dead silence. Just then, his phone rang that made even him jump. He looked at the caller ID. Munch, Fin and Cragen had called him 3 times now Casey. He rolled his eyes and decided to answer

Hello?

_Elliot get down here now! Olivia has been shot and it doesn't look good. Look I know I'm the last person you really want to talk to but trust me you're gonna regret not coming down here because Liv might die. Don't be an idiot and decide not to come." _

Elliot could tell that Casey was trying to hold back tears on the phone and the fact that the woman he so desperately loved though she didn't know it might die. His heart stopped and he couldn't process anything anymore.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes Case" Elliot hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and raced out the door. He in the car and raced to .

Elliot got there and saw the Special Victims Unit and Casey in the waiting room. "Elliot!" Fin said looking up. Everyone looked up as Elliot walked in. Elliot sat down. It was obvious that he'd been crying. "How is she?" He said looking at Cragen who was shocked Casey got him to even come. Cragen shook his head. "She is still in surgery Elliot. She was shot twice. It isn't looking good." He patted Elliot on the back. "She's a fighter. She'll make it through." Fin said trying to encourage Elliot that everything will be okay. Elliot looked around and saw two unfamiliar faces who were seated next to Munch. "Elliot these are detectives Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins. They are new to the squad." Elliot smiled at the two newbie's and shook their hands. They all sat there in dead silence for what seemed like forever until the doctor came in. "Are you all here for Olivia Benson?" Cragen stood up "Yes she's one of my detectives. How is she?" the doctor shook his hand. "I'm Doctor Howell. I've been taking care of Olivia since she came in. And she isn't doing well. She took one shot to the abdomen which caused a lot of bleeding but that's been sustained for now. Then she took another shot to the shoulder which completely shattered it but we were able to go in and reconstruct it and she will regain strength in it but she will need physical therapy. But what I'm mostly concerned about is when she fell she hit her head when she went down and that knocked her into a coma. Now the good thing is, is that she is able to breathe on her own and doesn't need a ventilator. Now the bad thing is, we don't know when or if she'll wake up anytime soon so we have to closely monitor her to see if she'll pull through." Cragen and everyone else nodded. "When will we be able to see her?" "Now. It'd be good to talk to her because she could possibly hear you." Cragen nodded and everyone stood up and they followed Dr. Howell up to Olivia's room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Olivia woke up. She was in her bed with a man's arms wrapped around her. She turned over to see who it was. The man smiled at her."Good morning beautiful" he said kissing her forehead. She loved it when he did that. "Sleep well my love?" she nodded. Was this for real? The man next to her was a man she knew very well. A man she dreamed of being with for a long time. A man she loved more than anyone. A man who knew her better than she knew herself. He was her best friend and her former partner. It was Elliot Stabler. He smiled that sweet smile that she loved and she looked into his ice blue eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was passionate and quickly became heated. Before Olivia could do anything, Elliot pinned her down to the bed and kissed her neck. Olivia moaned in his ear which turned Elliot on even more. He pulled up her shirt and kissed her chest as he made his way down to her breasts which he lightly sucked on. Olivia tilted her head back as far as it would go as Elliot kissed his way down her stomach. He pulled off her pants and underwear in one try and kissed his way up. He stopped at her hot wet entrance. He looked up at Olivia who was enjoying every minute of it. That look on her face gave Elliot all the permission he needed. He kissed her openings then ate her out. Olivia gasped with pleasure and bit back a moan that was dying to come out. Elliot made his way back up but stopped at her painfully beaded nipple and lightly sucked on it before crashing his lips with Olivia's. "El…" she said through breaths "I need you" Elliot looked at Olivia who's eyes were still shut "I know you do Livvie" He enjoyed torturing her but knew not to keep her waiting too long."El… Please" Elliot nodded and got into a comfortable position as he went inside of her. He started off slow at first but got faster and faster. Olivia screamed Elliot's name which echoed through her apartment. Olivia climaxed first then Elliot followed soon after. Elliot climbed off of Olivia and pulled her close to him. _

_All of a sudden Olivia's stomach let out a loud growl. "Hungry?" Elliot asked laughing. Olivia giggled "I guess so." Elliot smiled and got up. I'll go fix you something." He put on boxers and a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen. Olivia put one of Elliot's button up shirts on and walked into the kitchen. _

_Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's torso. "What are you making babe?" Elliot smiled when he felt her come up from behind. "Eggs, bacon, and French toast" Olivia smiled "Mmm that sounds delicious" she said leaning her head up against Elliot's back. Elliot smiled he always loved when she leaned up against him. He loved her touch. Elliot and Olivia sat down and began eating. "I had no idea you could cook this is delicious" Elliot smiled at her "Well that's one of many things you don't know about me. I have 'hidden talents'" Olivia laughed at him. Once they finished eating Elliot insisted on doing the dishes. Olivia didn't argue instead she went into the living room turned on the TV and plopped onto the couch. _

_After a few minutes Olivia was lost in the TV show that was on and she was completely oblivious of the time. About 10 minutes later Elliot came over to Olivia who was still watching the same show "Babe?" Elliot said placing one hand on her shoulder. "Hmm?" Olivia said not taking her eyes off the TV show. "You need to go get ready for work. It's almost 7:15am" Olivia broke her trance with the television and looked at the time "Shit! I'm going to be so late!" She said racing past Elliot and into the bathroom. Olivia took a quick shower, got out, and allowed her hair to wave today. _

_She went into her bedroom and got dressed. She wore black slacks and a green V-neck sweater. She then put on eyeliner and mascara. Elliot watched her amazing transformation. "You look amazing babe" Elliot said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He loved her hair wavy like that. It was beachy and beautiful. Olivia smiled "Thanks El." She reached up to kiss him. They kissed until air became a problem. "I have to go now babe." Olivia said grabbing her gun and badge. Elliot nodded "I'll get you for lunch today I have a surprise for you" Olivia smiled and nodded "Alright sounds good." Olivia glanced at the time. "Cap is gonna have my ass. Its 7:45" Elliot laughed at her and opened the door for her. Olivia grabbed her keys and walked out "I love you Liv" he said smiling at her. "I love you too El" she said smiling at herself. She took the stairs and went out to her car. As she drove she thought about how truly amazing her life with Elliot was. She smiled. "Everything for once perfect in my life" But what she didn't realize is that she was dreaming._


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been 2 months and 3 days since the shooting. Olivia has been in this coma for 2 months.**

Elliot and Casey walked into Olivia's room like they did daily. Olivia was still lying there peacefully. "Hey Liv we brought Chinese." Casey said walking over to the bed to hug Olivia. Olivia could hear them and sometimes she'd respond by wiggling her fingers or toes. Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled "Liv I love you. I have for a really long time. Even while I was married to Kathy. I always loved you and I always will." Casey was in complete shock that he finally admitted it. Casey smiled at Elliot who looked crazy in love with her "kiss her" Casey half whispered. Elliot was dumbfounded that Casey said that. "Elliot no one is around. Fin, Munch, Cragen, Amaro or Rollins. They aren't around it's me and you. Kiss Olivia like you've been dying to do for 13 years." Elliot knew what Casey said was true and wasn't about to deny it. "El, she'll feel it if you kiss her. Do it." Elliot nodded and leaned in to kiss Olivia. Olivia's lips were soft just like he imagined them to be. Casey stood there and watched. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was a beautiful moment. As Elliot pulled away, he brushed a piece of hair from Olivia's face and turn towards Casey who looked like she just saw "The Notebook" for the first time. "That was love" she said smiling as her voice broke. Elliot smiled "I felt it Case. I felt something I couldn't feel with Kathy." Casey smiled "Finally and you better do something about it when she wakes up." Elliot smiled "I plan on it Case. Don't worry"

Just then Dr. Howell came in with weird wires in his hands. "What are those?" Elliot asked holding Olivia's hand. "We need to monitor her brain waves and we may be able to see why she hasn't woken up." Elliot and Casey looked at them confused. "Can you see what she's dreaming?" Dr. Howell nodded. "Yes. But you can't physically see it. The wires detect her emotions." Elliot nodded. "And it won't hurt her right?" Dr. Howell shook his head. "I've used these thousands of times and I promise you its 100% safe." Elliot nodded "Okay. Go ahead" Dr. Howell nodded and started putting the wires on Olivia's head. She looked as if she was an alien. But even with all the wires on her head, Olivia looked as beautiful as she was before.

Just then Fin, Munch, and Cragen walked in. "Why does Liv have weird wires on her head?" Munch asked as he looked at her. "They're monitoring her brain waves." Munch nodded then looked over at Casey noticing that she was sleeping in an awkward position. Munch and Fin laughed when they saw her sleeping that way.

"Ever wonder what women dreams are about?" Munch asked looking at a peaceful Casey. Elliot wondered the same thing looking at Olivia. "Sometimes. Kathy would tell me about her dreams. They were… Interesting." Elliot said chuckling. "I wonder what Liv is dreaming about." Munch said looking over at Olivia. "I think I know." Fin said chuckling and winking at Elliot. Elliot rolled his eyes. He did wonder though what Olivia had been dreaming and whatever it was, she must be enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Olivia and Nick were finishing up paperwork. "This has been the longest day…. EVER!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. Nick laughed and agreed. "This day has been dragging and tonight I need to get home." Olivia looked up "Why? What's so special about tonight?" she asked. "My wife comes home from Afghanistan tonight" Nick said looking at the wedding photo on his desk. "Nick go home" She said. Nick smiled at his partner "Thanks Liv" he said grabbing his coat. Olivia smiled "Anytime Nick"_

_A few minutes later, Olivia felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out. It was from Elliot. She smiled as she read it:_

**_Hey babe don't work too late tonight I have a surprise for you when you get home –Elliot_**

_Olivia smiled and replied_

**_A surprise? I wonder what it could be. And don't worry I'll be home soon. I've been engulfed in paperwork all afternoon long. I miss you –Liv_**

_Olivia put her phone down and continued to work until she heard another vibration_

**_You'll just have to wait and see but I guarantee you're going to love itJ. And oh the joys of paperwork ;) and I miss you too. Love you –Elliot_**

_Olivia laughed and Munch looked up. "Text from Mr. Amazing?" he said giggling. Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded. "Tell him we said we miss his ass" Fin said. "Tell him the government is possessed" Munch said. Olivia and Fin rolled their eyes "Munch don't start" they said in unison. _

_A few seconds later Olivia replied_

**_I can't wait babeJ. Well let me finish the rest of this paperwork and I'll be home shortly. Munch and Fin say hello and that they miss you. Love you too-Liv _**

_Olivia sent the text and got back to work. She couldn't wait to get home to Elliot to see what he had planned for them. "Liv you look eager to get the hell out. What up?" Fin said looking at Olivia. Olivia shook her head and smiled at the photo of her and Elliot on her desk. Fin was still watching her. "Hot date Liv?" Olivia laughed at his comment "A surprise. I don't know what he's planning." Fin laughed "What do you think it is?" Olivia shrugged "Who knows" _

_Just then Casey and Alex came running in. "Olivia! Olivia!" The sound of their screaming startled Olivia and made Fin and Munch jump. "Jeez Case trying to give me heart attack?" Casey laughed. "What?" Olivia said looking at the two girls who had a bag in their hands. "Come with us now" Casey said as Olivia stood up. "What's in the bag Case?" Alex looked at Casey and then at Olivia. "It's for your date tonight come on" before Olivia could reply Casey and Alex dragged her into the cribs. "Put this on with these heels." Olivia nodded and put the dress on. The dress was a backless red cocktail dress and the heels were strappy and sexy. Alex curled her hair and Casey did her makeup. "Liv you look amazing." Olivia looked at herself. "Wow. Thanks guys" she said hugging Casey and Alex. Olivia walked out. Fin and Munch were still in the room and Cragen walked out just in time to see Olivia's amazing transformation eels." Olivia nodded and put the dress on. The dress was a backless red cocktail dress and the heels were strappy and sexy. Alex curled her hair and Casey did her makeup. "Liv you look amazing." Olivia looked at herself. "Wow. Thanks guys" she said hugging Casey and Alex. Olivia walked out. Fin and Munch were still in the room and Cragen walked out just in time to see Olivia's amazing transformation. All three men were speechless. "I think they like the dress" Olivia said to Alex and Casey. They nodded. "Cragen I'm taking off. Elliot has a surprise that apparently Casey and Alex knew about so I am going to leave. Is that okay?" Cragen nodded. Olivia grabbed her coat and left._

_Olivia made her way outside with Casey and Alex behind her. Just then Casey and Alex ran in front of the door. Olivia was confused. "Guys? What's going on?" Casey and Alex grinned. "You'll see." Casey opened the door. Olivia gasped at what she saw. There was a red carpet with rose petals down it that lead to a white limo where Elliot stood with a bouquet of red and white roses. "Casey, Alex did you know about this?" they nodded and smiled "You deserve this Liv. Go to your man" Alex and Casey nudged Olivia closer. Elliot came up and took her hand "You ready?"Olivia nodded. She had so many questions but chose not to ask them. "Elliot this is... Amazing I love it" Elliot handed her the bouquet of roses and gestured her to get into the limo. Olivia nodded and got into the limo. Elliot got in after Olivia to get in. "Thanks girls" Elliot said to Casey and Alex. They nodded and smiled "Good luck" they said before Elliot shut the door. "Good luck?" Olivia said looking at Elliot. "What does that mean?" Elliot looked at her and kissed her. "You'll see very shortly" he said grinning. Olivia decided not to push it so she snuggled closer to Elliot. Elliot pulled her in. "You look amazing by the way" Olivia laughed. "You should have seen the looks Munch Fin and Cragen gave me and I think Munch stopped breathing for a good 2 minutes." Elliot laughed "Oh Munch" Olivia laughed "The one and only" Elliot nodded agreeing with Olivia. _

_The two sat in the limo in silence lost in each other's thoughts. Elliot was thinking about how his and Olivia's lives were about to change. Olivia was thinking about how different things were. It was like a parallel universe she was living in. She couldn't remember when she and Elliot got together but chose not to worry about it because for once everything was perfect._

_"Liv?" Elliot said placing his hand on her leg._

_"Hmm?" Olivia said still looking out the window_

_"What are you thinking about?" _

_"About how amazing my life with you these past few months have been. I love you Elliot. I always have and I always will." She said looking deep into his icy blue eyes_

_Elliot smiled and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He loved the way they sparkled and they only sparkle when she looked at him. "I love you too Liv. I have loved you for such a long time. I was going to do this when we got to Madison Square Garden but I can't wait any longer" Suddenly he pulled out a small velvet black box. Olivia gasped when he opened it. "Olivia I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Olivia's eyes watered as she looked at the diamond engagement ring. Then she looked up at Elliot. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" She said smiling the biggest smile. Elliot smiled wide and slipped the ring onto Olivia's finger. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "My life is finally complete." She said smiling at Elliot then back down at the ring. Elliot smiled "So is mine. I'm glad I can finally spend it with you" he said taking her hand and kissing it. Olivia scrunched her nose and laughed. "And this ring may I add is absolutely beautiful" She said smiling down at it. The ring was a princess cut. It had a diamond in the middle and two medium sized sapphires on the sides then smaller diamonds on both sides of the sapphires and the band of the ring was platinum. It was just like Olivia imagined. She loved it. Her life was finally becoming better._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot sat there wondering just what Olivia was dreaming about.

"Liv guess what?" Elliot said taking Olivia's hand

"I'm coming back. I talked to Don and he said I could. But we cannot be partners because when you wake up, I have a surprise for you." Elliot said hoping and praying Olivia could hear what he said.

Elliot fiddled with the engagement ring he bought a few weeks ago. He knew Olivia would love it. Elliot thought about how much he loved Olivia and how much he wanted to marry her, make love to her every night, having her kids, growing old with her. He smiled at the thought of it. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Just then Olivia's heart monitor went dead. "Charge at 200!" the nurse said waking Elliot up from his sleep.  
Elliot's body went numb. "Liv oh my god no no!" He said freaking out

"Sir I need you to leave" Dr. Howell said to Elliot trying to calm him down.

Elliot shook his head "No I'm staying with her" He said backing away

"Charge at 200!" the nurse said "Clear!" she yelled

"Dammit! Come on Olivia fight!" Dr. Howell said

"Come on baby please don't leave me now" Elliot said now crying

"Clear!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Olivia woke up in darkness. Her head was pounding. She was wearing all white and she could see someone in the distance_

_ "Elliot?" she called out_

_No answer._

_Olivia walked over to get a better view._

_She couldn't believe what she saw_

_"Hello Olivia" the woman said_

_"Mom" Olivia said shocked_

_"I thought you were-" Serena cut her off_

_"I am and right now so are you." Serena said _

_"No I'm not Elliot just proposed and I'm happy and-" Olivia stopped she had no ring on her finger "Wait where'd my ring go?" she said confused_

_Serena looked at her and took her hand "Olivia you were in a dream. You have been for quite some time"_

_Olivia looked at her mother puzzled she didn't know how to react. Just a few hours ago Elliot proposed to her and they were so happy "I don't understand? I was just with Elliot" Olivia said looking at her mother_

_Serena looked at her daughter who was so confused "Darling you're in a coma. You were shot and you've been in a coma for almost 3 months. Elliot's been with you the whole time" Serena said motioning Olivia to turn around _

_Olivia couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Elliot in tears and she was surrounded by nurses and doctors who were trying to revive her. She teared up_

_"El…Oh my god mom you have to do something I don't want to die!" Olivia said now in full tears _

_Serena looked at her daughter who looked so in love with him. She wanted to help. _

_"You won't" Liv go. Go now." Serena said "Go to him wake up Liv wake up!" Serena said in her face. _

_Suddenly everything went white. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh my god she's awake!" Dr. Howell exclaimed.

Elliot took his head out of his hands and looked at Olivia.

She was awake. She looked around

"El?" Olivia said groggily

Elliot rushed to her side  
"I'm hear Liv" Elliot said smiling down at Olivia

"I love you Elliot" she said smiling at him sleepily

Elliot smiled at those words. He'd been waiting 13 years to hear them and now he finally did.

"I love you too Liv. And I'm never letting you go." Elliot said smiling and kissing the top of her forehead.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled "El in my dream, we were together. We were dating and we were in love. Then right before I woke up you proposed to me, and I said yes." She said smiling at Elliot.

Elliot smiled "I hope this isn't too fast" Elliot said reaching into his pocket.

Olivia looked at him funny. "What?" she giggled

Suddenly Elliot pulled out a tiny black velvet box and opened it. Olivia gasped. It looked just like the engagement ring in her dream. It was a princess cut ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle, and on both sides of the diamond were two sapphires. Beside the sapphires were little diamonds. The wedding band was also platinum just like in her dream.

Olivia smiled "Of course I'll marry you Elliot I love you" she said taking the ring and slipping it on her finger

Elliot smiled wide and kissed her passionately.

"Well, well, well, look who is awake" Munch said jokingly breaking up the passionate kiss between Elliot and Olivia

Olivia rolled her eyes at Munch and smiled.

"Good to see you too Munch" she said hugging him

"And I see you have bling" Munch said winking at the ring that was on Olivia's finger

Olivia smiled a wide smile and nodded

"Yep it just happened 20 minutes before you came in" Olivia said smiling.

Just then Olivia was attacked by a crying Casey

Elliot laughed at Casey

"Hey now don't squish my fiancé'" Elliot winked.

Casey looked at Olivia and then at her finger. She got the biggest shit eating grin on her face

Casey squealed so loud that the nurse came running

"I can't believe this is ACTUALLY happening!" Casey said screaming and jumping up and down

Elliot looked at Olivia and laughed

"I think Casey is more excited about it than me!" Olivia said laughing

Moments later Cragen, Fin, Amaro and Rollins appeared they all congratulated the two lovebirds and were relieved that Olivia was awake and happy

Olivia was so happy that everything in her life was fantastic now and it wasn't a dream


End file.
